American Capitalist
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Melody Walst, NCIS Agent and stand in guitarist, is asked to fill in for Zoltan Bathory when he didn't feel too well. Ivan Moody was given a message from an unknown man that knows Mel, threatening the woman he loves. To add to matters, Melody has to tell Ivan some big news that might change everything for everyone around them! And one Agent suspects something is up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own my character Melody Anne Walst! I also do NOT own ANY of the songs in this fanfic! They belong solely to Five Finger Death Punch!

* * *

"Hey, Mel, do you have plans for tonight?" Timothy McGee asked the sandy blonde haired woman seated across from him.

"As a matter of fact, I do," She replied, smiling. "I'm going with my brother to a concert."

The green-eyed computer geek nodded, "To see who?"

"Three Days Grace and Five Finger Death Punch," Melody Walst replied, laughing. "I love their music. Adam is a nice guy."

McGee raised an eyebrow, "You talk like you know him?"

Melody chuckled, "My older brother knows him personally."

The NCIS agent slowly nodded his head as Anthony DiNozzo and Abby Scuito walked up.

"Mel, Mel, Mel!" Abby shouted, practically bouncing. "You want to go to the concert with me tonight?"

The green eyed young woman laughed, "I'm going already. But, I'm meeting my brother and some friends."

Later that night, while getting ready to go on stage, Adam Gontier was tuning his guitar while Barry Stock, Brad Walst, and Neil Sanderson were doing their own thing.

"Oh, Brad!" Came the melodic voice of Melody Walst as she made her way up to them.

"Melody!" the bassist said excitedly as he got up and hugged his sister. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her back down on the ground.

Neil, Barry, and Adam looked up with smiles on their faces.

"How did ya get away from your coworkers?" the drummer asked, laughing as he walked up to them.

"I'm sure Tony followed me and dragged McGee along," the youngest Walst sibling stated, laughing. "By the way, Adam, ya got my Strat?"

The raven haired man laughed as he picked up a hard shell case and handed it to her, "There's your baby, Mel."

Melody squealed loudly as she grabbed the case from the front man. "Thanks for taking care of her!"

"You are the craziest person I have met, Mel," the lead guitarist said, chuckling. "By the way, Mel. Wanna take my part on a few songs?"

"Which ones?" Melody asked as she got her sunburst Strat out of the case and strummed a few notes.

"I was thinking Animal I Have Become, Just Like You, Are You Ready, and Time of Dying," Barry answered as he picked up his guitar.

Melody Walst laughed as someone came up behind the sandy blonde haired woman and wrapped their arms around her waist, picking her up and letting her feet dangle inches off the ground.

"Hey there, Mel!" Ivan Moody said excitedly.

"Put me down so I can hug you!" She shouted, laughing as Neil took her Strat before she damaged it.

Ivan did as she said and the young woman turned, hugging him. The vocalist for Five Finger Death Punch wrapped his arms around her, his grip tight.

"Hey, Mel?" Ivan asked as he pulled away a little.

"What is it, Ivan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zoltan was wondering if you could take his place tonight," The vocalist explained. "He said he wasn't feeling well, so he was going to stay on the bus."

Melody looked over at her brother and her other friends.

Barry smiled at her, "Go ahead, they need you."

"I agree, Mel," Neil told her, a smile on his face as well.

Brad and Adam looked at each other and nodded, "Go ahead, Sis," the bassist told her, smiling.

Melody smiled and nodded before she looked back at Ivan, "Alright."

Ivan smiled a little, "You need to tell Zoltan unless we want him annoying us as to how everything went."

Melody laughed a little, "I'll see to him while the opening act is on stage."

Ivan nodded before looking up to the members of Three Days Grace, "Sorry for stealing Mel from you."

Brad and Neil chuckled, "Its fine. You would have ended up with her on stage anyways," The drummer told him.

Ivan chuckled at that before looking at his friends from Three Days Grace then back to Melody, "Hey, Mel, would ya go ahead and talk to Zoltan?"

Melody looked confused but went out to the tour bus to visit the rhythm guitarist.

The bassist for Three Days Grace looked at the vocalist for the co-headlining band with a confused look, "I thought she was gonna go when the opening act took the stage?"

"She said she was, but I have to talk to you four," Ivan told them as he dug something out of his pocket and handed it to the bassist. "This was given to me by one of the security guards as I was getting off the bus. He said that someone told him to give this to me."

The older Walst sibling took the paper with a confused look. Opening it and reading it, Brad's face started to go red with anger. The drummer took the paper from his friend's hands and read it before looking at Ivan.

"Who would want to kill Mel?" He asked, anger rising in him as well.

Ivan shook his head before Adam spoke, beating him to it.

"If I remember correctly, her ex was furious with her when she left," He said, crossing his arms. "I remember Mel mentioning that when he found out she was pregnant, he caused her to lose the baby."

Ivan nodded, "The only thing keeping him from killing her was the fact that Gerard and Phil were on their way there."

"And why did you not tell us about it?" Barry asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

Adam looked to his friend, "She asked us not to."

"She said she didn't want you guys worrying about her," Ivan added.

The three who had just found out nodded in understanding.

"Now, we just need to let her have a good time here tonight," Adam told his friends. "Mel has waited too long for this."

"You're right, Adam," Barry Stock agreed. "She has waited too long to have fun on stage with us."

"We're going on in about ten minutes, so I had better get the rest of the gang so we can go on while they set everything up," Ivan told them before he made his way to the tour bus.

Jason Hook, Chris Kael, and Jeremy Spencer made their way onstage with Ivan and Melody, who was carrying her Stratocaster.

"So, how's everyone enjoying themselves so far tonight?" Ivan asked, laughing.

Getting a cheer from the crowd gave Ivan the answer he was looking for. Taking the mic from the stand, the vocalist walked over to Melody as she, Jason, Jeremy, and Chris started playing their parts.

_Yeah, go!_

_Did you hear the one about me being a punk?_

_Did you hear the one about me being a drunk?_

_Did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?_

_Or how I'm just another fucking sheep in the herd?_

_Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?_

_So funny to me, all the time that they waste._

_Did you hear the one about me giving a shit?_

_'Cause if I ever did I don't remember it._

_You can be me and I will be you._

_You can live just like a star._

_I'll take my sanity, you take the fame._

_I'm under and over it all._

_(I'm under and over it.)_

_Did you hear the one about me playing the game?_

_Selling my soul and changing my name._

_Did you hear the one about me being a prick?_

_Did you know I don't care? You can suck my..._

_Did you hear the one about me trying to die?_

_Fist in the air and a finger to the sky._

_Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?_

_C'est la vie...adiós...good riddance...fuck you!_

_You can be me and I will be you._

_You can live just like a star._

_I'll take my sanity, you take the fame._

_I'm under and over it all._

_(I'm under and over it.)_

_I, I, I'm under and over it._

_I, I, I'm under and over it._

_I, I, I'm under and over it._

_I, I, I'm under and over it._

_You can be me and I will be you._

_You can live just like a star._

_I'll take my sanity, you take the fame._

_I'm under and over it all._

_(I'm under and over it.)_

_I'm under and over it all._

_(I'm under and over it.)_

_I, I, I'm under and over it._

_I, I, I'm under and over it._

"How was that for y'all?" Melody asked into the mic as Ivan made his way over to her.

Ivan kissed her cheek in a friendly manner while onstage, receiving a chorus of cheers from the crowd.

"You guys ready to move?" Ivan asked as he made his way back to center stage.

The cheers from the crowd gave him the response he was looking for.

"Alright then."

_I owe you nothing_

_I've given everything and more_

_I stand for something_

_The blood on my hands, the broken bones, I live it_

_Knife in my back, you can't take it back_

_Eye for an eye is cut and dry_

_I'll do what I know, reap what I sow_

_While you're waiting for me to fail_

_(If I fall)_

_If I fall, if I fall_

_I'm dragging everybody down_

_If I fall I will take everybody down_

_(If I fall)_

_If I fall, if I fall_

_I'm taking everybody out_

_If I fall I will take everybody down_

_I'm not a voice of reason_

_Never been too big on fate_

_Seeing is believing_

_You run from it all, you stumble and crawl, I hate it_

_Knife in your back, I won't take it back_

_Live and let die, the art of a lie_

_You do what you know, you reap what you sow_

_I'll be waiting for you to fail_

_(If I fall)_

_If I fall, if I fall_

_I'm dragging everybody down_

_If I fall I will take everybody down_

_(If I fall)_

_If I fall, if I fall_

_I'm taking everybody out_

_If I fall I will take everybody down_

_Heeeyyyahh_

_Heeeyyyahh_

_Heeeyyyahh_

_Heeeyyyahh_

_Heeeyyyahh_

_If I fall, if I fall_

_I'm taking everybody down_

_If I fall I will!_

_(If I fall)_

_If I fall, if I fall_

_I'm dragging everybody down_

_If I fall I will take everybody down_

_(If I fall)_

_If I fall, fuck you all_

_I'm taking everybody out_

_If I fall I will take everybody down_

_(If I fall, if I fall, if I fall)_

_If I fall I will_

Backstage, Adam Gontier, Barry Stock, Neil Sanderson, and Brad Walst were getting their song order together.

"Hey, guys," A voice said from behind them.

Brad looked up, "Hey, Gerard."

The bleach-blonde vocalist smiled, "How's Mel been doing?"

"She's onstage with Ivan's band right now," Neil informed him.

Gerard Way nodded before Barry looked up.

"I thought you were on a tour right now," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"We were, our last set was last week," the bleach-blonde vocalist explained. "Phil's here in DC too. But he went to her house so he could surprise her."

The guys nodded.

On stage, Melody grabbed the mic in front of her.

"Ivan, get your ass in gear!" She said, laughing.

"Alright, alright, Mel," The vocalist replied, laughing as well. "What song do you suppose we play for our amazing fans next?"

"Hmm," Melody said, acting like she was thinking. "That's easy, The Pride."

"You got it," Ivan said to her before turning to the crowd. "How does that sound to you guys?"

The cheer from the crowd gave them the answer.

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Johnny Cash_

_And PBR_

_Jack Daniels_

_Nascar_

_Facebook_

_Myspace_

_IPod_

_Bill Gates_

_Smith and Wesson_

_NRA_

_Firewater_

_Pale Face_

_Dimebag_

_Tupac_

_Heavy Metal_

_Hip-Hop_

_I am_

_What you fear most_

_I am_

_What you need_

_I am_

_What you made me_

_I am_

_The American dream_

_I'm not selling out_

_I'm buying in_

_I will not be forgotten_

_This is my time to shine_

_I've got the scars to prove it_

_Only the strong survive_

_I'm not afraid of dying_

_Everyone has their time_

_Life never favored weakness_

_Welcome to the pride_

Ivan motioned to Melody, signaling for her to sing the next part. Melody nodded before she moved closer to the mic in front of her.

_Disneyland_

_White House_

_JFK_

_And Mickey Mouse_

_John Wayne_

_Springsteen_

_Eastwood_

_James Dean_

_Coca-Cola_

_Pepsi_

_Playboy_

_Text me_

_NFL_

_NBA_

_Brett Favre_

_King James_

_I am_

_All American_

_I am_

_Living the dream_

_I am_

_What you fear most_

_I am_

_Anarchy_

Ivan grinned at his friend before he joined in with her.

_I'm not selling out_

_I'm buying in_

_I will not be forgotten_

_This is my time to shine_

_I've got the scars to prove it_

_Only the strong survive_

_I'm not afraid of dying_

_Everyone has their time_

_Life never favored weakness_

_Welcome to the pride_

Ivan continued as Melody dropped out of the singing, only to pick up with the screams in place of her friend.

_Since the dawn of time_

_Only the strong have survived_

_I will not be forgotten_

_Welcome to the pride_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Only the strong survive_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa_

_Welcome to the pride_

_I will not be forgotten_

_This is my time to shine_

_I've got the scars to prove it_

_Only the strong survive_

_I'm not afraid of dying_

_Everyone has their time_

_Life never favored weakness_

_Welcome to the pride_

"You were amazing, Mel," Jason Hook said into the mic in front of him. "Wouldn't you all agree?"

"I agree, Jason," Chris Kael said, laughing.

"Me too," Jeremy Spencer added from the mic near his drum set.

The crowd cheered louder in response to the question from Jason before Ivan continued, "This one is sure to get you going!"

_I'm a red blooded_

_Rough neck_

_Son of a bitch_

_I'm a goddamned_

_American capitalist_

_I've got a kill 'em all_

_Give a shit_

_License to hate_

_I'm that one shot_

_One kill_

_Bringer of pain_

_I don't wanna believe I'm empty_

_And I don't want to admit I'm wrong_

_I don't wanna regret who I've become_

_(When I'm)_

_I'm an American_

_Capitalist_

_American_

_Capitalist_

Melody smiled at her friends as Jason Hook made his way over to her while playing his guitar.

_Yeah war is the answer_

_Like I told you before_

_You're a coward_

_With no power_

_Just a stain on the floor_

_If you're a man_

_Be a man_

_Stop running your lips_

_Round three_

_No mercy_

_It's the way of the fist_

_I don't wanna believe I'm empty_

_And I don't want to admit I'm wrong_

_I don't wanna regret who I've become_

_(When I'm)_

_I'm an American_

_Capitalist_

_American_

_Capitalist_

_I don't wanna believe I'm empty_

_And I don't want to admit I'm wrong_

_I don't wanna regret who I've become_

_(When I'm)_

_I'm an American_

_I don't wanna believe I'm empty_

_And I don't want to admit I'm wrong_

_I don't wanna regret who I've become_

_(When I'm)_

_I'm an American_

_Capitalist_

_American_

_Capitalist_

_American_

The day after the concert had ended; Melody Walst was back in her house. She had been playing songs her friends had taught her.

"I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed, what have I become? What have I done? I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame, and I understood, cause I feel the same," She sang as she strummed the notes on her Strat Sunburst until she heard a knock on the door.

Setting her guitar aside, she stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw Anthony DiNozzo.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her sweat pants and tee were baggy on her. The black sweats boasted the logo for Three Days Grace while the tee boasted the logo for Five Finger Death Punch.

"What is it, Tony?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

"I came to talk," he told her as he pushed his way inside.

"Its fine, Tony, come on in," She said sarcastically as she shut the door behind her. "Now, what is your real reason for barging in my home?"

The American-Italian agent turned to his coworker, "We're worried about you, Mel."

"Worried about me why?" She asked as she went back to the couch and picked up her guitar.

"Abby said when she called you, you hung up on her," He explained. "Plus you didn't come into work today. You never miss."

"Well, maybe I have other things on my mind, Tony," She said, looking up at him. "The kind of things that prevent me from doing my job."

"At least talk about them to someone," He told her, trying to get through to her.

"I am talking to someone about them," She snapped just as two men made their way into the living room from the master bedroom and the guest bedroom while another entered from the bathroom, another entered the living room from his bedroom and the last entered from his respective bedroom.

Tony looked up, "Who are you?"

The bleach-blonde vocalist looked at him, "I think that question should be pointed at you."

"Now, if you would kindly explain why you are bothering my sister, please do," Brad Walst said with a tone of warning.

"Sister?" Tony asked, confused. "You're her brother? What about these other two here?"

"Us?" Ivan Moody asked as he sat next to Melody. "Ivan Moody and Gerard Way."

"And Neil Sanderson."

"And Phil Labonte."

"Now, explain," The screamer/vocalist demanded as he put his arm around Melody's shoulders.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he explained. "Melody is my coworker. We're all worried about her."

"Look, I will talk to you later," Melody said to her coworker. "How about you and the others meet me and my friends back here in about three hours. The six of us have to meet some people."

"Where are ya going to?" Tony asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"That is none of your business, DiNozzo," She snapped as she put her Stratocaster back in its case.

Tony held his hands up in surrender before speaking, "Alright, alright, Mel. We'll be here in about three hours."

"Now, go," Melody Walst said to him, shoving him out of her home.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She sighed as Ivan stood up and made his way over to her.

The dirty-blonde haired young woman rested her head on his shoulder, "How long do you think before they find out?"

"Honestly?" Gerard Way asked, walking over to his friends. "Not long at all."

Her older brother nodded in agreement, "Better get ready."

Melody nodded before she went into her room to get dressed.

Brad, Gerard, Phil, Ivan, and Neil looked at each other, "Gerard, Phil, when we get there, you go to NCIS HQ," the bassist told his friend.

The bleach-blonde vocalist nodded, "Alright. You guys keep her from finding out where we're going."

The drummer and vocalist nodded, "No problem," Neil told him.

Melody walked back out wearing black skinny jeans, a black Three Days Grace tee, a black Five Finger Death Punch zip-up hoodie, a pair of black and neon green converse, and a black My Chemical Romance beanie.

Ivan walked up to her and pulled the woman into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks, Ivan, I needed that," Melody told him, smiling at him slightly before kissing him again.

Brad cleared his throat, gaining their attention, "Uh, Ivan, that's my sister."

Ivan Moody grinned at that, "I know, Buddy."

The four with them shook their heads at their friends.

"Hey, Brad, is Matt gonna show up at all?" Melody asked as she looked over 5FDP's vocalist's shoulder.

Brad chuckled, "You want big brother and baby brother here?" he asked.

"I ain't helping you get out of anything, Mel," Gerard Way stated, laughing as he went into the kitchen.

"Neither am I, Melody," Phil stated, laughing as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup and poured some coffee into it.

"It's almost Christmas, guys," Melody said as she picked up a card from the coffee table and set it up on the knick knack shelf. "Want to decorate?"

Ivan and Brad chuckled, "Sure, Sis," Brad told his sister, smiling.

"I haven't bought a tree since I've lived here," the stand-in guitarist stated as she picked up her own coffee cup.

"That's been a few years," Phil Labonte said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," Mel responded, sitting on the couch.

"Well, we had better get going, guys," Brad Walst said as he made his way to the door.

The rockers and the NCIS agent nodded before they downed their coffees and followed the bassist.

"Brad, wait, I need to tell you something," Melody said, stopping her brother.

The bassist turned to his sister before motioning to the others to go on ahead to the vehicles. They did so before the Bassist made his way over to his sister, who was standing in the middle of her living room.

"What is it, Mel?" Brad asked, confused.

"Um, do you remember about seven weeks ago when Ivan and I went to Norwood to see Matt before they left for a tour?" The middle sibling asked, looking down.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked, growing even more confused.

Melody took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Brad. It's Ivan's."

Brad froze at the news his sister told him.

"You mean to tell me that you and Ivan…?" He started to ask but trailed off when Melody nodded. He ran his hand through his hair before sighing, "I guess we'll go with them to meet the others."

"I want to tell Ivan with the rest of you guys there," Melody told her brother before he hugged her.

"Alright, Sis," he whispered before pulling away. "Let's go."

Melody nodded before she followed her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own Melody Anne Walst!

* * *

The ringing of Melody Walst's phone broke the chatter of the news she had to tell them. Sighing, she tossed her phone to Zoltan.

"When ya answer it, speak in your native language, please, Zo," She said, resting her head on Ivan Moody's shoulder.

The vocalist put his arm around her waist, seeing as she was sitting on his lap on the sofa in the reserved room for the twelve of them, as the rhythm guitarist nodded, feeling better than the previous night.

"Szervusz?" he asked, answering the phone.

'Who is this?' Asked the feminine voice on the other end of the line. 'And how did you get Mel's phone?'

"Zoltan Bathory," He replied. "Ki beszél? És én vagyok a barátja."

'Give Melody the phone, whoever you are!' The woman shouted, sounding frustrated.

Zoltan tossed the phone to his friend, "Hello?"

'Melody? Thank God you're okay!' Abby Scuito shouted, relieved. 'We're so worried about you!"

"Abs, I'm fine," the sandy blonde haired woman told her friend. "If DiNozzo didn't tell you guys, I need you to meet me back at my place in about an hour."

'Why is that, Mel?' Abby asked, sounding confused.

"You will see, Abigail Scuito," Melody told her friend before she hung up.

The sandy blonde haired woman sighed before Ivan pulled her closer. He was still reeling from the news.

"Ivan, Mel, go on back to the house," Jeremy told his friends. "We'll catch up later, alright?"

The two nodded as Melody stood up, followed by the vocalist.

Making their way out to the middle Walst sibling's motorcycle, Ivan swung his leg over it before Melody got on behind him. The green-eyed woman wrapped her arms around his waist before he started the engine and drove off.

Arriving at the house, Ivan let the kick stand down before cutting the engine. Melody got off before Ivan did.

The middle Walst sibling made her way up to the door and slid the key in the keyhole. Turning it, she opened the door and made her way inside. When Ivan walked in, he closed the door behind him.

He made his way over to his girlfriend, who was leaning on the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her abdomen. Leaning in, he kissed her neck.

"Mel, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She turned in his arms to face him, "Yeah. I'm just thinking about some things."

"What things?" Ivan asked, kissing her neck.

"How we're going to take care of this guy after me," she answered. "And how we're going to take care of a child, Ivan."

"Don't worry, Mel," he whispered, burying his nose in her neck. "We'll figure everything out in time."

Melody nodded before she pushed against Ivan's chest lightly. He pulled back to look at her with a confused look. Melody just grinned before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ivan grinned against her lips as his hands trailed along her body. Resting his hands on her ass, he lifted her up and rested her on the counter before his hands continued to explore her body.

Ivan began to trail kisses to her neck.

"Ivan," Melody moaned before she grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging at it.

The vocalist grinned before pulling his tee shirt off. He reached up and unzipped the hoodie, taking it off of Melody's small frame before pulling her black tee shirt off. Leaving her in just her black bra.

"Melody!" Shouted NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo as he entered the apartment, causing the couple to jump at his voice.

"DiNozzo! Get out before I kill you!" Melody shouted as Ivan moved to shield her from DiNozzo's view.

"I'm going I'm going!" He shouted before exiting and closing the door.

"Dammit DiNozzo," Melody muttered before she pulled on her black Three Days Grace tee. "I am gonna kill him one of these days."

"I wouldn't blame ya if he's always like this," Ivan muttered as he pulled on his white tee.

"Believe me, he is," the middle Walst sibling told him before going to the door and opening it, "You can come in now, DiNozzo."

The American-Italian agent did so and closed the door behind him.

DiNozzo made his way up to Ivan, an angry look on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked, glaring at him.

Ivan looked at him before shoving him aside and going to grab a beer from the fridge, "Mel's boyfriend."

Melody Walst pushed DiNozzo into the living room, "Sit down and stay until the others get here, DiNozzo."

She then went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Standing beside Ivan, she leaned over, whispering, "Hey, if ya don't want the rest of the beer in the fridge, I'll let Matt have it if he shows up before Christmas."

"It's in your fridge, Baby," he replied. "You do with it what you want."

Melody nodded before Ivan kissed her gently.

"Now, you had better answer the questions he has," Ivan told her, nodding his head toward DiNozzo, who was glaring at him. "Before he decides to shoot me."

Melody nodded before kissing his cheek and walking into the living room with her boyfriend behind her.

"Melody, why are these guys here?" Tony asked his coworker as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "These punks from metal bands."

"Watch it, DiNozzo," Melody warned. "These 'punks' are my friends and family. Ivan here is my boyfriend. You'll meet the rest of the bunch in a little while."

"But, why work for NCIS if you could have a job with them?"

"I love what I do almost as much as I love playing," Melody answered. "Besides, I'm thinking of taking a vacation. Jeremy and Zoltan asked me if I wanted to go with them."

The doorbell rang just as she finished her sentence. Sighing, Melody stood and made her way over to it, opening it, "Hey, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Boss."

They each gave their greeting as they entered the spacious home. Walking back over to Ivan, she turned to her coworkers, "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ivan Moody," She said. "Ivan, this is Tim McGee, our computer geek."

McGee gave a slight wave.

"Abby Scuito, our technical analyst."

"Hey!" Abby squealed in greeting.

"Ziva David, our Liaison Officer with Mossad."

Ziva nodded in greeting.

"Doctor Donald Mallard and Jimmy Palmer, or the Autopsy Gremlin as we call him."

"Hello," Ducky said, smiling.

"Hey!" Palmer said, slightly offended by the nickname.

"And finally, my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs just grunted in greeting as he sat on the arm of the couch next to DiNozzo.

"And why did you ask if we could come here, Walst?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"You will see when the rest get here," the middle Walst sibling replied.

"Rest? How many more?" Palmer asked as he sat next to DiNozzo.

"Let's see, there are Brad, Barry, Neil, Adam, Jeremy, Zoltan, Jason, Chris, Gerard, and Phil," she replied, listing them off.

"Is this house going to fit all those people?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Why do you think I have so many places to sit and a big home, Palmer?" Melody asked as she sat next to Ivan.

The door opened and in walked the rest of the guys.

"Hey, Mel," Jeremy said as he walked in first

"Hey, Jeremy," Mel replied, laughing as Jeremy took a seat next to her.

The rest of them found a seat wherever.

"Hey, Mel, who are these people?" Zoltan asked, as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Guys, meet my coworkers, Tim McGee, Abby Scuito, Dr. Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

As she named them, they each gave a slight wave or a nod in greeting.

"Guys, meet my Hungarian brother Zoltan Bathory, rhythm guitar for Five Finger Death Punch."

The one with dreadlocks gave a wave and a smile, "Hello."

"Jeremy Spencer, drums for Five Finger Death Punch."

The one with the two toned Mohawk with the rest of his hair straight and that was covered in tattoos gave a wave, "Hey."

"Jason Hook, lead guitar for Five Finger Death Punch."

The one with shoulder length black hair nodded, "Hey."

"Chris Kael, bass for Five Finger Death Punch."

The one with the really long beard that looked like it was braided waved, "Hi."

"Neil Sanderson, drums for Three Days Grace."

The one with blonde shaggy hair smiled, "Hey."

"Adam Gontier, vocals for Three Days Grace."

The one with shaggy black hair nodded and didn't say anything.

"Barry Stock, lead guitar for Three Days Grace."

The one with a spiked Mohawk nodded in greeting.

"My older brother, Brad Walst, bass for Three Days Grace."

"Pleasure to meet you," He said, smiling.

"Gerard Way, vocalist for My Chemical Romance."

"Hello," the bleach blonde vocalist said in greeting.

"And Phil Labonte, vocalist for All That Remains."

The vocalist with a baseball cap nodded in greeting.

"Why are these people here?" DiNozzo pressed.

Brad stood and gave Gibbs the paper that was given to Ivan the previous night, "That is why."

"Who was this given to?" Gibbs asked as Abby snitched the paper from him.

"It was given to me as I was getting off the tour bus," Ivan told him. "Some security guy walked up, handed me an envelope and said some guy told him to give it to me."

"So, do you have any clue as to who it is?" Ducky asked, sitting straight.

Melody nodded, "My ex-boyfriend, Petty Officer Second Class Dante Harrison."

"Where is he stationed right now?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward.

"I think he's stationed on the USS George Washington," the green-eyed woman answered as Ivan put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Gibbs nodded, "Alright. We'll look into him when we get back. For now, can you explain how the hell you know these guys?"

"That would be me and Brad," Barry Stock said, laughing as he stood and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a DVD and held it up. "This is video clips from the time they met to recently. Well, not in any particular order."

Brad stood and made his way over to his friend, snatching the DVD from his hands and putting it in the DVD player and turning the TV on.

_A younger Melody popped up on the screen, blindfolded and being guided by her brother and Neil Sanderson. The two men laughing and Melody asking where they were taking her._

_'You'll see, Mel,' the younger Brad said, laughing as he and Neil stopped her._

_Pulling off the blindfold, Melody gasped before laughing._

_'Guys, really?' She asked, trying to control her breathing as Ivan walked up and handed her a guitar case._

_'Happy birthday, Melody Anne Walst!' The group all shouted laughing as Melody pulled out the Fender Stratocaster that she always uses. Her smile widened._

_The video clip switched to show Melody sleeping on the couch in her younger brother's home before having a bucket of clearly ice water dumped on her. Making her jump up from the couch and land on the floor, soaked to the bone._

_'Matt! Brad! I'm gonna kill you!' She shouted, standing and lunging at her brothers, laughing._

* * *

The next day, Melody was standing in front of NCIS Director Leon Vance's desk, waiting to hear the request.

"Agent Walst, you know how some on Agent Gibbs's team need to widen their defensive techniques to better defend themselves," Vance started as he opened a file sent from the Pentagon. "And your friend, a Zoltan Bathory, is one of the few civilians qualified to train our troops. So, I need you to talk to him about it. If he agrees to it, it will be mandatory for the entire team to be present."

"But, Director Vance, I don't know if that's a good idea," Melody replied.

Vance looked up, "And why not?"

"DiNozzo was about ready to shoot him last night," Melody explained.

"I don't care about DiNozzo's threats to people," Vance told her. "Talk to Mr. Bathory and let me know."

"Yes, Sir," Melody replied before she headed for the door.

"Oh, Agent Walst?" Vance said, stopping her.

"Sir?" She asked, turning to her boss.

Vance motioned for her to walk back over, "And, Agent Gibbs brought something to my attention. That someone has threatened your life."

"What are you planning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, having the feeling that something was up.

Vance pressed a button on his phone, "Cynthia, send them in."

'Yes, Sir.'

The next thing Melody knew, her best friend and boyfriend walked into her boss's office.

"Mr. Moody, Mr. Bathory, you both will accompany Agent Walst wherever she goes," Vance said to them. "At least until this is settled."

Zoltan and Ivan both nodded, "What about here?" Zoltan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Agent Walst will remain here at NCIS, and since Agent Gibbs's team will be out in the field, there will need to be someone here with her," Vance said to him. "I will not take any chances with my agents. Some of Petty Officer Second Class Harrison's acquaintances work here. Some can be trusted. Some cannot. Why they have not been fired yet, I don't know."

"Can't you fire them?" Ivan asked as he took a step closer to Melody.

"No, it has to go through SecNav," the NCIS Director answered. "All I can do is recommend that they be fired."

"Alright, we have no problems whatsoever with staying with her," Zoltan stated.

Vance nodded, "Alright then. And since you are here, I was going to have Melody talk to you about it, but I need you to help Agent Gibbs's team with self-defense."

"But, Director Vance, you said..." Melody started with a confused look on her face.

"I know what I said, Agent Walst," Vance said, glancing at the Canadian-American agent before looking back at the Hungarian-American guitarist.

"I might as well," Zoltan replied.

"Very good," Leon said before closing a file. "Go on down to Agent Walst's desk. Everything will be ready tomorrow morning. Seeing as you will have to pull up a seat for now."

The two men nodded as Vance stood up and made his way down to the bullpen. Ivan and Melody looked at each other before shrugging and the three of them followed the Director.

Gibbs looked up as Vance walked into the bullpen followed by Melody, Ivan, and Zoltan.

"What are those two doing here, Vance?" He asked, standing up.

"A favor to me, Agent Gibbs," He replied. "Mr. Bathory will be working with you for the next few weeks. Close combat."

"Why?"

"Your agents need work, Agent Gibbs," Vance replied. "And Mr. Bathory has graciously agreed to do this. Or there will be consequences."

Gibbs growled a little before he sat down.

"Good," Vance said to him. "Also, you will not say anything to Mr. Moody and Mr. Bathory here with Agent Walst."

With that, the dark skinned Director made his way back to his office.

The silver haired Marine turned his glare on Melody, Ivan, and Zoltan, "You two had better stay out of our way."

Ivan and Zoltan held their hands up in surrender before Melody made her way over to her desk. As the sandy haired woman turned to her bag and went to get something out of it, the blonde vocalist went and sat in her chair.

When Melody turned to move her chair, she started laughing, "Ivan, up and pull up a chair like Zo."

Ivan shook his head while laughing, "Nope."

"Fine then, Ivan Lewis Moody," She said, grinning as she sat on his lap.

"Light as a feather still," Ivan said, laughing as the Hungarian-American guitarist pulled up a chair and sat down.

DiNozzo looked over at the three of them, "Why are you two even here? You're not agents."

Zoltan looked to DiNozzo, "Director Vance wants Ivan and me with Melody at all times."

"Is this because of the threat?" Ziva David asked as she looked at the couple, Ivan's hand on Melody's abdomen.

Zoltan nodded before looking back at his friends.

Gibbs's phone rang and he answered it before hanging up, "Dead Marine. Rock Creek Park, grab your gear," He said as he stood and grabbed his badge and weapon.

McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva did so as well, while Melody didn't move.

"Get moving Walst," Gibbs said as he walked.

"Director Vance said for me to stay here with Ivan and Zoltan," Melody said as she rested back against Ivan's chest.

"When this is over, you will be back in the field, Walst," the blue-eyed Marine said as he and his three other agents left for the crime scene.

"Geez, I wonder how he's gonna like not having me in the field for another five months," Melody mused before she stood. "Hey, since it'll be pretty slow up here for a while, you two wanna head down to Abby's lab?"

Ivan and Zoltan nodded, "Sounds like fun, Lànytestvèr," the Hungarian-American guitarist said as he stood.

Ivan grinned at his girlfriend as he stood, "Sure, Mel," He told her as he took her hand in his.

Melody grinned before leading them to the same elevator the rest of Team Gibbs took earlier. She pressed a button and the doors opened.

Getting on, Mel pressed the button for the floor Abby's lab was on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! Or any songs used in this fanfic! They belong to either FFDP or 3DG! I only own my OC, Melody Walst!

A/N: I know the ending is kinda crappy, but I promise the next chapter should be better!

Another author's note, I know it's passed Christmas! But, it's close to it in this fanfic! I should be done with the holiday arc in a few chapters!

* * *

That night, Ivan and Melody were in bed in the master bedroom while Brad, Neil, Phil, and Gerard were in their respective rooms.

The blonde vocalist rolled over on his side so his chest was against Melody's back and rested his hand on her abdomen.

"How far are you?" He asked after she rolled over to face him.

"Ten weeks approximately," She whispered, resting her hand on his cheek.

Ivan pushed a lock of sandy colored hair from his girlfriend's face, "Have you had an ultrasound yet?"

Melody shook her head, "Not yet. My appointment is tomorrow at eleven."

Ivan nodded and kissed Melody's forehead, "I love you, Melody."

Melody grinned before Ivan continued, "You better get some sleep, Beautiful."

The sandy haired woman nodded as he rolled over onto his back. He put his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest, falling asleep quickly.

Ivan smiled gently before he too fell asleep.

The next day, sitting at the clinic, Ivan and Melody were sitting, waiting to see the doctor. Albeit a little nervous on Melody's part.

Ivan wrapped his hand around hers, giving it a gentle squeeze to calm her.

"Melody Walst?" Called a nurse from the doorway.

Melody looked to Ivan before both stood and followed the nurse back.

"Wait here and Dr. Hale will be with you shortly," The nurse said before setting the file on the counter and walked out.

Melody sat on the exam table and the blonde vocalist took a seat in the chair next to it.

"Calm down, Beautiful," Ivan said, pushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

"I can't help it, Ivan," She muttered before the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Miss Walst," she said. "I am Dr. Hale, how're you doing today?"

"A little nervous to be honest," Melody answered. "But, other than that, really well."

Dr. Hale nodded, "Alright. If you could expose your abdomen for me while I get this set up right fast that would be great."

Melody nodded and pushed the black sweats down and raised her loose white Five Finger Death Punch tee; exposing her stomach.

The red-headed doctor returned to her side with the cart with the equipment, "Now this may be a little cold."

Melody nodded as Dr. Hale squeezed some of the cold gel onto her stomach. The sandy haired woman shivered a little as Dr. Hale moved the probe around.

A smile formed on Melody's face when they heard the heartbeats.

"That's the heartbeat, Ivan," Melody whispered.

"Why does it sound like its echoing?" Ivan asked, confused.

"That's because there are two heartbeats, Mr.?"

"Moody, Ivan Moody," He replied.

Dr. Hale nodded, "Right, there are two heartbeats," she said, pointing to one blob on the screen. "That's one baby," She said before pointing to the other. "And there's the second."

"Twins?" Melody asked, confused.

Dr. Hale nodded, "Yep," She said. "It looks like you are about twelve weeks, Miss Walst."

Melody nodded before Dr. Hale continued talking, "I'm just going to recommend you take prenatal vitamins," She said handing her a towel. "And because of your age and occupation, I want to see you every month."

Melody nodded as she wiped the gel off of her abdomen.

"And you will be able to find out the genders in about six weeks," She explained. "So, I want to see you back in here then."

Melody nodded as she fixed her sweats and tee before standing.

Meanwhile, Jason Hook and Brad Walst were being interviewed by Kane Lyons of DC Metal.

The grey-haired looked into the camera, "This is Kane Lyons here with guitarist Jason Hook of Five Finger Death Punch and bassist Brad Walst of Three Days Grace," He said before looking over to them. "So glad to have you here, guys."

"It's good to be here, Kane," Brad said, his slight Canadian accent seeping through his words.

"Yes it is good to be here," Jason agreed, looking at the bassist before looking at Kane.

"So, what made you guys decide to tour together?" He asked. "I mean you do groove metal," he said motioning to Jason before to Brad, "And you do alternative rock."

"Well, we also play grunge," Brad said to him. "But, the one who talked us into it was my sister, Mel. Our friend, Barry Stock, was in touch with guitarist Zoltan Bathory and Barry said he thought that Mel would be great friends with them. And that was six years ago."

"Yeah, Mel thought it would be great," he added. "Brad contacted me after she talked to him about it and our vocalist, Ivan, was all for it. I think the only one that wasn't too thrilled about it was Chris. Seeing as it's not usually done. But, after the first couple concert dates, he thought it was awesome."

"I hear your sister is a Federal Agent for NCIS," Kane said, changing the subject. "How is that if you're both from Norwood and Canadian citizens?"

"When Mel moved to Denver about twelve years ago, she got a dual citizenship," Brad explained.

Kane nodded, "Okay, this is a viewer submitted question about the performance last night. 'Why did Ivan Moody kiss the random woman on stage with him? And why was she even on the stage? She's not a member of Death Punch or even Three Days Grace for that matter!'"

"She wasn't just some random woman Ivan kissed, Kane," Jason said, pushing some of his black hair out of his face. "That was Melody, Brad's sister. And Zoltan wasn't feeling too well yesterday. And since we were in DC anyways, he asked if Melody could fill in for him."

"I invited her to see us backstage," Brad added. "She didn't know she was going to be on stage until Ivan asked her. Hell, even I didn't."

"That answers why she was on stage, but not why he kissed her," Kane pointed out. "I mean, is there something going on there between them that we don't know about?"

"You know, it would be best if you asked Mel instead of us," Jason told him.

"Okay, moving onto another viewer submitted question," He said. "'Why did that woman look fat? I thought that you had to be skinny to be on stage.'"

"Really?" Brad asked, getting aggravated at the questions. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation why. If you want to know the answers, ask Melody and Ivan, not us."

"I agree with Brad," Jason added. "It's not our place to tell."

"And if there are any more questions like that, I will walk out of here," Brad said, leaning forward.

"And I would as well," Jason told him. "Mel is our friend. We're not going to stand for that."

"Why are you taking it so personal?" Kane asked, raising a grey eyebrow.

"Melody is my baby sister," Brad said to him. "That kind of questions would not even be asked in Norwood. But, here in the US, it's acceptable."

"Exactly," Jason seconded that. "I am from Toronto, but still, they wouldn't be asked."

"Okay, let's see what our next viewer submitted question is," Kane said before a Skype video appeared on the screen next to Kane.

'Hey, Mr. Walst, Mr. Hook,' Said a young girl no older than twelve with light brown ponytails and baby blue eyes. 'My name is Olivia Hensley and my big sister is dying of acute lymphoblastic leukemia. She loves Three Days Grace and Five Finger Death Punch.'

"What is your sister's name, Olivia?" Jason asked, smiling at her.

'Meghan Hensley, Sir,' she replied, her voice soft like she was nervous.

Brad looked to Jason, "I think a visit is in order, Jason. How about you?"

"I think so, too," he replied, looking at his friend before both looked at Olivia on the monitor. "All of us will visit your sister. Is she there with you?"

Olivia shook her head, 'Meghan is with Mommy at the hospital.'

"Tell you what, keep this a secret, and we'll surprise her," Jason told her, grinning. "What hospital is Meghan in?"

'Bethesda,' Olivia answered.

"Great," Brad said, smiling. "We'll be there at one o'clock tomorrow."

"Be sure to tell your mom and dad, Olivia," Jason told her.

Olivia nodded, 'Thank you so much. My sister will be excited.'

"It's not a problem, Olivia," Brad told her, smiling.

Later that day, Melody, Ivan, and Zoltan were in the bullpen with the rest of Team Gibbs, working.

"What do you have?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen carrying a cup of coffee.

"Well, it looks like Sergeant Morrie was always somewhere," Melody said, typing something into the computer program. "Transactions at an ATM close to Night Ways every night about midnight. Then at different times throughout the day, there have been charges to the credit card."

"The one we found on him?" Gibbs asked, looking over at the sandy haired agent.

Melody nodded, "Yeah."

Gibbs nodded before looking at his other agents, "Anything else?"

"That's all we got, Boss," McGee replied, still trying to find something. "So far, we have nothing. Abby might though."

Gibbs nodded, "Keep working."

"Hey, Boss, I found something," Melody said as she brought the image up on the big screen.

It was a photo of the victim, Sergeant Morrie, kissing some woman.

"That picture was taken not long before Sergeant Morrie was killed," She said to them. "At least according to his buddy, Corporal Manning."

"What did the Corporal say about it?" Gibbs asked her, looking over at her.

"He said Sergeant Morrie was drunk and that he just up and decided to go after one of the women there," Melody explained.

"Agent Walst, may I speak with you for a second?" Called Vance from the top of the stairs.

Melody looked up at the Director before she made her way up, motioning for Ivan and Zoltan to stay since she didn't like the look on Vance's face.

Walking into the Director's office, Melody was confused.

"What is it, Director Vance?" She asked, standing in front of his desk.

"You're not to come in tomorrow," Vance told her. "I'm giving you the day off."

"But, Sir, why?" The sandy haired woman asked, confused still.

"And you can go ahead and go home, Agent Walst," He continued, not answering Melody's question.

"Sir, can you explain to me why?" Melody repeated, still confused.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out, Agent," Vance replied. "Go, Agent."

"Alright," She answered before leaving.

Walking back into the bullpen, Melody went to her desk and grabbed her bag, "Stupid Vance," She muttered as she got her stuff together.

"Where are you going, Walst?" Gibbs asked, standing.

"Vance is sending me home," She answered as she put her messenger bag over her shoulder. "If you need anything from my hard drive, McGee, you know my password."

"Yeah," the green-eyed computer geek replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Mel?" Zoltan asked, standing alongside Ivan.

Melody nodded, "Yeah. Just kinda stressed."

Ivan and Zoltan nodded before the three left the building.

Walking into her home, Melody froze where she was standing.

There, in the corner of her living room, was a tall Christmas tree decorated with silver and gold with silver and gold decorations all around the room as well.

"Who came up with this plan?" Melody asked as she set her bag on the floor by the door.

"Matt," her older brother answered as he walked into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate.

He handed her one as it dawned at her, "Matt is here?"

Brad laughed, "Yep," He said as someone snuck up behind Melody.

"Hey, Melody!" Matt Walst, the youngest Walst sibling, said excitedly. Making his older sister jump a little in surprise.

Turning around, she was speechless.

"You made it?" She managed to ask.

"I wouldn't miss spending Christmas with my brother and sister and our friends," He told her, grinning. "And, I want to know, how is my niece or nephew?"

"Actually, it will be either nieces, nephews, or niece and nephew," the middle Walst sibling stated nervously.

"Twins?" Matt and Brad asked at the same time.

Melody nodded and walked over to Ivan, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," Ivan told him as Matt handed him and Zoltan a cup of hot chocolate.

"Careful when ya take the first sip, guys," Matt warned, laughing as he moved some of his shaggy sandy blonde hair out of his face. "It's kinda hot. Temperature wise, anyways."

"You mean you didn't use Sapphire's recipe for hot chocolate, Matt?" Melody asked as she sat on the couch.

Matt shook his head, "Ivan and Zoltan said they didn't really care for it."

"Besides, what the hell is in that recipe?" Ivan asked as he sat on the couch beside his girlfriend.

Melody sat the cup on the coffee table before she laid down, resting her head on the blonde vocalist's thigh.

"Uhh, cayenne pepper, habanero peppers, and chilies," the youngest Walst sibling answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No wonder it burned the next day," Zoltan muttered as he sat on the loveseat across the room from Ivan and Melody.

"Yeah, that would be the cause," the oldest Walst sibling said before looking at his sister and Ivan. "Um, Jason and I kinda agreed that we from Three Days Grace and you guys would visit this girl named Meghan Hensley, who has acute lymphoblastic leukemia."

"I remember Meghan," Melody said as Ivan started carding his fingers through her hair. "It's a miracle she's still here."

"Why do you say that?" Matt asked as he sat in the recliner.

"When Meghan was two she had to have open heart surgery, when she was seven she had tumors in her liver, and now she has leukemia," Melody answered. "I believe the only thing keeping her going is music. Music from both Three Days Grace and Death Punch."

"How do you know the family, Sis?" Matt asked her, confused.

"Meghan's dad, Petty Officer Second Class Johnathan Hensley, was murdered and we handled the case," Melody answered. "Olivia and Meghan are sweet kids."

The sandy haired woman let out a yawn.

"You tired, Beautiful?" Ivan asked her, still carding his fingers through her hair.

Melody just nodded before she stood. Ivan stood alongside her and kissed her gently, "Have a nice nap, Beautiful," He told her before kissing her again.

"I will," She replied before heading back to their room.

"How far along is my big sister?" Matt asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Dr. Hale said about twelve weeks," the blonde vocalist replied.

"Did you tell Matt about the only place it could have been, Ivan?" Brad asked, crossing his arms as he turned to his friend.

Ivan scratched the back of his head nervously, "No…"

"Where? It better not have been my house," Matt Walst said as he set his cup of hot chocolate on the table.

"Well, that would be the only place that it could have happened, Matt," Ivan replied, looking to his girlfriend's younger brother.

"No wonder the living room was a mess and you two passed out on the floor," Matt muttered.

"Anyways, if all of us are going to visit Meghan tomorrow, we have to take Melody with us," Zoltan said, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm not trying to sound like I don't want her there; it's just with the death threat and all."

"We know you're not, Zo," Brad said to his friend as he took a seat at the other end of the couch. "We're all worried about her. Besides, I think Mel wants to see Meghan again. And, there's the fact that she'll be with all of us."

"And her boss, Vance, wants me and Zo with her at all times," Ivan told his girlfriend's older brother.

The next day, Melody, Ivan, his band, her older brother, and his band were heading to see the young sixteen year old girl.

With the sandy haired young woman walking in first, Meghan's baby blue eyes lit up.

"Mel!" She said excitedly as she sat up.

"Hey, Meg," She said, a smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I have a surprise for you. And Olivia is the one who talked them into it."

"What are you talking about, Mel?" the young girl asked, confused.

"You love Three Days Grace and Five Finger Death Punch, right?" She asked, grinning.

Meghan nodded, confused.

"Well, here they are," She said as her friends walked into the hospital room. Which was huge.

"Hey there, Meghan," Ivan said, grinning as he walked up to the young girl's bedside.

"Meghan, this is Ivan Moody, Jason Hook, Jeremy Spencer, Chris Kael, and Zoltan Bathory from Death Punch," She said, grinning and watching the teen's shocked face.

"You're really here?" Meghan asked, shocked.

Jeremy nodded, grinning, "Yes we are. To see such a beautiful fighter," he said as he walked over and gently hugged her.

"And, that's not all," Zoltan said, smiling. "We brought some others that want to meet you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Brad, Barry, Adam, and Neil walked in. Surprising the teen further.

"This can't be happening," Meghan whispered, pulling Melody into a hug.

"But it is, Meghan," Adam said to her as he walked over beside Jeremy and gave her a hug.

Stepping back, the sandy haired young woman smiled at her friends and family as they made the teen's day.

After a while of standing there watching her friends, Melody started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, Zo, I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom," Melody said to her friend, who nodded.

"Alright, Ivan and I will come with you," He told her as he and Ivan stood.

"Thank you, Zo, Ivan," She said, smiling before the three made their way out of the room and to the restroom.

Ivan and Zoltan leaned against the wall, waiting.

After a couple minutes, two men and a woman walked up. The woman walked into the restroom while the two men stood beside the guitarist and the vocalist.

At hearing a scream from the restroom, the two jumped but they weren't quick enough. Ivan felt something puncture his neck and Zoltan felt something puncture his thigh before the both of them started to lose consciousness.

With each of the unknown men catching one of them, the woman walked out with a gun to Melody's side.

"I hope I can get my revenge on this one's boss, Dan," the woman hissed as they made their way out of the hospital through the fire exit.

"If everything goes as planned, you will Yuki," the man, Dan, replied as he and his accomplice tied Ivan's and Zoltan's wrists and ankles.

"Good," She stated as she forced Melody to get into the van.

"Just be patient," Dan said to her as he and his accomplice heaved the bandmates into the back of the van.

The black haired man closed the doors before he got into the driver's seat and his accomplice got into the passenger seat.

Digging out her phone, Yuki dialed Gibbs's number.

As soon as he answered the phone, "Hello, Jethro. Long time no speak," She said, still holding the pistol to Melody's side.

'_What do you want, Yuki?_' Gibbs asked her, his voice stern.

"Oh nothing. But, I'm sure you want this one and her friends back," the Japanese-American replied before she held the phone to Melody's ear.

"Boss?" Melody asked, trying to keep calm. "Help. They have Ivan and Zo, too."

Before Gibbs could say anything, Yuki already had the phone to her own ear.

"If you want to save them, you have twelve hours to find them," She told him. "If you fail, Miss Walst and the twins she's carrying will pay for it. Along with those two the Director ordered to stay with her. See you then, Jethro."

With that, the Japanese-American woman hung up the phone.


End file.
